


never let go

by operettaofsunlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I can't tag for shit, Implied Relationships, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Slight OOC, Yandere, You Have Been Warned, tagging those in case even though theyre more less implied, theres some soft shit near the end i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operettaofsunlight/pseuds/operettaofsunlight
Summary: Koga snaps and tells Rei to go away because he wants to spend time with Ritsu. That's basically it.!! warning you theres slight possesiveness/yandere themes, potentially slight ooc and a fuck ton of self indulgence in this. !!





	never let go

**Author's Note:**

> comments in moderation, please dont go onto my other fics and comment about this one.
> 
> !! warning you theres slight possesiveness/yandere themes, potentially slight ooc and a fuck ton of self indulgence in this. !!
> 
> if anything makes you uncomfortable from just reading the tags or the summary, my advice is to leave now and avoid this fic at all if thats the case.   
> however if you plan read it whole my advice and feel uncomfortable i suggest you block me out of sight and avoid this at all costs.
> 
> i dont want you to be discomforted by this, and so, you have been warned and proceed reading this in caution.

“Anija, you’re being clingy again.. _ Gross _ .” mumbled Ritsu, quietly, trying to untangle himself from his overly-affectionate older brother.

 

The whole scene is all too familiar to Koga, no matter the distance towards Ritsu, Sakuma Rei will come running like a moth attracted to the brightest light. 

 

It’s inevitable, at this point. Koga’s used to seeing such sight and when he does, if he has the chance, usually he drags Rei away and does a quick silent apology to younger Sakuma who suffered from his brothers antics. or more recently, escorted Ritsu away from Rei when they’re hanging out. It’s very rude to interrupt those sometimes dreadful, but enjoyable times with his classmate.

 

Somehow, in this scene Koga feels  _ slightly _ angered. Maybe  _ not _ slightly. 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

He is full of _ wrath _ .

 

“Uuu... Ritsu is so cold to me !!” cries the older Sakuma, unclinging himself from Ritsu, who lets a sigh of relief. once Ritsu is let out, Koga snatched his pale, soft hand and holds in a strong grasp. Perhaps maybe too strong of a grasp.

 

“...Oi, Ricchi~. Ya wanna go somewhere specific?” Koga, _ trying _ to hide his anger this time, asked calmly. He wanted to spend time with Ritsu. He wanted to occupy his time with Ritsu’s company. He won’t let some stupidly affectionate older brother get in the way of that. Oh no, Koga won’t let that happen. Ritsu looks at the silver haired boy, slowly blinking as he looks away into a thinking position. 

 

Meanwhile the uninvited “guest” tries to make conversation with the companion.

 

“It seems you and wanko are getting quite well ~ Oniichan is really happy to see that~.”

 

Silence. 

 

Ritsu breaks it by popping his head up, meaning he’s done thinking.

 

“Ahh, I think we should go to the garden terrace.. it looks lovely there... maybe I’ll take a nice long nap in the flowers~” words spilling dreamilym followed by a small giggle. As a reply to Ritsu’s innocent request, Koga tries to hold in the fact that he’s allergic to pollen, but regardless nods in agreement. Holding Ritsu’s weak hand tight, he prepared for his and his ‘Ricchi’s~’ escape.

 

However.

 

“Is it ok if I come with you ? I have some things to discuss with Ritsu...” Rei replied, sounding really genuine. 

 

The pair looks at each other. Agreeing on their thoughts. 

 

“Anija, we can sort it out later, okay…” proposed the younger brother, sounding reasonable and a bit tired. Maybe even annoyed. While the doggie smiled when the ‘Ricchi~’ wasn’t looking, in glee. he gets to spend time with Ricchi~. He will get his attention while pouring out his attention onto the vampire.

 

Well it sure didn’t last long.

 

“But! it’s really important! Yes… Really important!!”

 

Ritsu sighs. Letting out a small “fine” under his breath and he slowly unravels his pale hand from Koga’s.

 

But he wasn’t having that.

 

Koga’s smile faulted. His feelings overtaking him, causing to have raged filled expression. He comes grabbing for Ritsu’s hand as if it were a dog treat, maybe slightly scratching it in the process, unintentionally, and holds it the tightest he could. 

 

He won’t let go. He refuses to.

 

_ It’s not like there was even a choice. _

 

“C...corgi ?” 

 

“Ya said, that you can sort it out later. Let’s go ricchi.” the voice like usual or maybe slightly deeper from his normal tone. You could tell how he felt when hearing it. His packed-up rage and emotions that could come out anytime, and his golden eyes glowing in slightly under the dark shadow hanging over him, aren’t really helping his case.

 

The wolf is desperate. He won’t let him go.  _ He won’t lose him. _

 

“Wanko, You’re going to hurt Ritsu if you go— ahh and it really is important and I’m sorry if it’s really unfortunate timing but—“

 

“Shut up.” was the only words that broke his unit’s leader’s sentences.

 

“As if I gave fuck about it in the first place.” 

“Shut the fuck up” was also a contender for ‘best starting sentence to ending Sakuma Rei’s sentence’ opition but Koga didnt want to anger the brother, more. The worst could happen that him and Rei will play tug of war but instead of a rope, Ritsu is rope and the prize. Hell, he can probably make the pair become Romeo and Juliet which does sound romantic, but doesn’t really like to risk having such romances. “Let’s go Ricchi~ ya look tired.”

 

Ritsu, truthfully looking a bit sleepy, nods slowly, and wraps his arms onto the other boy’s arms, and they turn away from the singular boy. 

 

While, Ritsu is half-asleep, getting dragged along, slowly and gently closing his eyelids. 

 

Koga stares back at Rei who scrunched up his face in disappointment. and when he does, he immediately smirks in twisted pride as Rei takes his leave the other direction.

 

Koga  _ does _ care about others but when it comes to someone stealing his seconds with Ritsu, he won’t let go so easily. Koga doesn’t  _ care _ at the moment if he’s now pissed of the vampire bastard big time. Quite frankly, he doesn’t give a fuck. He will now take his time to admire his Ritsu’s cute sleeping face. Sweet like angel, ironic as Ritsu could the fucking Devil. Maybe he’ll also rest? But that’s unimportant, he just wants his love to himself and himself  _ only _ and his smiling face to show he made him happy.

 

Once they arrive it isn’t really eventful, Ritsu looks around, finds a spot for them to hang around in, and finally lies down on Koga’s lap, which isn’t the best but he liked it enough and of course he can’t resist the charming offer from the so called ‘lonely wolf’ himself. Consider it an honour.

 

He looks up. Half-lidded, still revealing his red eyes.

 

“Nn... good night C..” Ritsu sleepily whispered, gently lifting his nearly numb arm to pet the boy’s warm silver hair. For a split second,the back of his palm made contact with Koga’s cheek.  “... Koga-kun...You’ve been a good boy~”

 

Koga makes a face after those embarrassing phrases, the use of his name, blushing in a slight shade of red, in which amuses Ritsu that he giggle dreamily as he slowly shuts his eyelids. In which the funny face koga made fades into a soft smile and lovesick gaze at him. His hand petting and playing with the soft black hair, still a stupid haircut but at least it smells nice. Feeling that the slumbering boy grew more numb, Koga ends the start of the naptime by pausing the hair-playing session softly whispering a simple phrase:

 

“G’night Ricchi~ I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments in moderation, please dont go onto my other fics and comment about this one.
> 
> please do not comment, if anything made you uncomfortable or you'll be just plain rude,   
> i'd like to thank my friends for supporting me and encouraging me to post this when i felt unsure, i love you alot !!  
> and i'd like to thank you for reading, if you felt uncomfortable during this, im very sorry about that.


End file.
